There has recently been a convergence of functionality between cellular telephones and handheld devices sometimes called personal digital assistants (PDAs). The convergent devices thus give rise to voice and data services, which have differing quality-of-service requirements. To handle simultaneous voice and data services, hardware providers make devices that are, from an external viewpoint, integrated devices. Internally, however, independent systems exist to handle the voice and data services. For example, cellular telephone circuitry handles non-packet-based voice services, while independent computing functionality provide packet-based data services. Even though the wireless access technology, such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and/or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) could be the same for a given device, the internal segregation does not enable sharing of resources and presents problems for isochronous services.